Those Who Adapt Survive
by ProperT
Summary: She's been chained, gagged, under fed, and kissed by Dolohov. Could it get any worse for Hermione Granger? What will she do to survive? How Will Draco play a role? HGDM. Not fluffy, far from it. Rape, Torture, Etc... 2nd from a series. Don't need the 1st!
1. Just Gotta Make It

A/N: Ok. For those who aren't aware, this is the second in what should be a four part series. The first story called "Survival of the Fittest" which is told in Neville's POV, was the first one. It was supposed to be the only one, but it seemed that I could tell it from multiple view points, and so I decided I would.

No, you don't have to read that one first. You don't have to read it at all. This one can stand alone. But if you feel there was more stuff I could have added, or taken away for that matter, I ask you to understand now, that I had to made sure it fit with Neville's POV. They are not the same stories. The first one is a Neville/Bellatrix. Yea you read right. It involves the same rape, torture etc… just with Neville and Bellatrix. It's only two chapters and way shorter. So if you could just click into my profile and read… and review (let's not forget that), it would be greatly appreciated, though not necessary. Now onto the summary you're waiting for.

Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville decide to go off on their own mission… and stuff just gets worse from there. They get caught and are separated. The boys in one cell somewhere. And Hermione in her own. A couple of situations are presented to dear Hermione, and will she ignore them, guaranteeing torture, and likely death? Or will she adapt, because those who adapt survive? And how will Draco play a role in this?

Warning: I don't usually do warnings, but if you're expecting fluffy, or Hermione and Draco in love… you may be disappointed. It's really how you look at it. And again rape torture etc…

---

_What a bunch of idiots!_

_But what does that make you? You followed them none the less._

_Yes, but I warned them the whole way through, but do you think anyone listens to me?_

_No, of course they don't that's why you're here alone and wandless, and those three at least have each other... I think._

It had been too easy. But they all have people they need to avenge, and so we left. I went hoping to steer some common sense into them, and be able to bring them back. Ha! It didn't work first year, why should it work now. Remember first year, Ron and Harry trying to out do Malfoy, and me and Neville getting stuck for the ride. Well, it's not like they made us come, but still. Who could've guessed at everything that was too come, from then till now? If definitely not me Hermione Granger; than certainly not the others.

Focus Hermione. There has to be a way to get yourself out of this… situation. But how? We were almost out of here too, but Voldermort appeared and I knew Harry would want to fight. Forgetting that we haven't found all the Horcruxes yet, and to fight him would be silly, but still, he would fight. I have to calm down, so what if I don't have my wand, I used to get along perfectly fine without a wand… though that was ages ago, almost like another life really.

I hear a noise. Footsteps. Someone's coming. It would be nice if the guys had found a way to escape and that was them coming for me. But it's not.

"Aah, Ms. Granger, the cheeky, filthy little mudblood." Lucius Malfoy said arrogantly.

I didn't even look up. His voice is quite recognizable.

"Enjoying your stay, I trust? I mean you have this whole big cell too yourself, you're friends on the other hand, are not so lucky, all three of them are cramped in one cell." He said as if this was really the Ritz Carlton.

I still hadn't looked at him. Though, he did just confirm my suspicions about the guys being together are correct.

"Well actually, there's only two in there currently. I believe MacNair has just gone to fetch Mr. Potter. The Dark Lord has promised us a good time tonight, at young Harry's expense of course" He drawled.

My head snapped up immediately at that last part. Harry was about to be tortured. Lucius has a twisted smile on his face, at having finally said something to get my attention. He wasn't alone, he was with Dolohov.

"Aah, I see that got your attention. I trust you also see that I'm not alone. You are well acquainted with Dolohov, are you not? He is the one who caused you quite a bit of damage in the Ministry of Magic after all" He quizzed.

I rolled my eyes, and went back to looking at the floor. He was trying to get a rise out of me. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Trying to play up your Gryffindor spirit no doubt. Well whatever makes it easier for you, you know we like to make sure our guests serve their... 'purpose' as comfortably as possible. The Dark Lord has said nothing of what's in your future, his attention is on Potter, but I'm sure he has something in store for the rest of you. And it shouldn't take long, I mean it's only been a few hours and poor little Harry is on his way. But don't worry; all signs seem to be that he won't kill him… at least not right now. I must bid you farewell Ms. Granger, it would not be prudent to be late to a torture session." He drawled as I heard his footsteps turn and leave.

"Come Dolohov" He drawled again.

I didn't hear his footsteps move. I had the eerie feeling that Dolohov was staring at me. I looked up. I was right. He had a sort of mad glint in his eyes.

"Not now, maybe our Lord will split them between us, but we can not be late. Now come" Lucius said angrily from the stairway.

Dolohov took a few more seconds glimpse and turned to leave. I was alone again. And somewhere else, no matter how many Death Eaters were around him, so was Harry.

--

No one else has been to see me. I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad. It's definitely the next day at the very least. I'm starving, and thirsty. I wonder if the boys are alright. Especially Harry. I won't let my mind entertain any thoughts that he didn't survive whatever they might have done to him. I hear the familiar sound of footsteps. I hope whoever it is has food, at least some water. They do.

"Are you glad to see me? I'm glad to see you." Dolohov said with a smirk.

I didn't like the sound of that one bit. But he was holding a tray with glass of water, and a bowl of something; and I knew it would do my stomach no good to upset him.

"I see you eyeing the tray. Are you hungry? Perhaps thirsty?" He said grinning.

I didn't want to give any hint of the truth. I'm sure if Ron was somewhere surviving without food I could too. Damn it, on the thought of Ron my stomach rumbled, loudly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dolohov said still grinning.

I didn't like the grins and smirks he was giving me. He opened my cell door, bringing with him the tray. He used his wand to make it hover in the air, as he took the gag out of mouth.

"Perhaps some water first?" Dolohov quizzed.

He proceeded to take the glass of water off the floating tray and put it to my lips. I drank it eagerly. In my defense I did sniff it first and it didn't smell like anything… I know that doesn't mean anything but at least I did. It wasn't poisonous, and didn't contain anything else as far as I could tell. He pulled it away before I drank it all.

"Not so fast, or I'll think you don't enjoy my company, and you wouldn't want that, trust me." Dolohov said with a sinister grin.

He was about to bring the soup to my mouth, but he paused just as it got there. I didn't appreciate the pause; it must have been evident in my face.

"Don't worry I'll let you finish. But you get what you want and I get what I want, that's how this is gonna work" Dolohov said.

And before I could figure out what he meant, his mouth was on mine, and his tongue was moving as if it wanted to take a slide down my throat. I coughed and tried to wiggle away. Luckily he took it as me just being surprised.

"I must have surprised you, because I know you very much would like to eat this whole thing, and shunning me would not allow me to continue feeding you" He said no longer smiling.

I realized what it was going to take for me to eat this meal. I was at a rock and a hard place, a place harder than Ron's head even. This must have been apparent in my face or he's an accomplished Legilimens, because he said-

"They said you are of strong will, and that you will need to be broken. They said even more so than the Potter boy, perhaps. So let's see how much you want this after you have been given a small taste." Dolohov said as he lifted the bowl to my mouth.

I tried to take as much as I could, but he didn't hold it to my mouth no where as long as he did the water. It didn't taste all that good, it was quite horrible real, but this might be my last meal for a long time.

"So, what will be your choice, food or starvation?" Dolohov asked.

I was conflicted. I'm sure I could do without it. Nothing is worth letting someone violate me. But if I don't let him, there won't be any "me" left to violate, will there? Before I could come to a decision he was already nearing closer. I could see him opening his mouth, in preparation, as he got closer. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to watch. Wasn't it bad enough I could feel his tongue inside my mouth again? He stopped after a moment or two. I felt disgusted with myself. I wanted to throw up. But before I could he was already bringing the bowl back to my mouth. I suddenly wasn't that hungry anymore. He pulled the bowl away shortly anyways, I realized he was going to try and prolong this. I would never make it. So I did what I should have done in the first place. I spit in his face.

"Why you filthy, ugly little mudblood." He spat.

I spit again this time not at him, but to get his taste out of my mouth.

"Fine have it your way, starve. See if anyone else brings you something to eat. The next time you see me you'll be begging me for a kiss, just to get something to eat" He said angrily.

"If I'm so ugly, and filthy, why are you down here?" I said knowing I shouldn't.

He smacked me across the face. It stung, quite a bit really.

"And I would never beg you for a kiss to save my own life, I'd rather starve" I said again.

He was about to smack me again when another voice rang out. Or should I say drawled.

"Anton, who told you, you could be down here?" Lucius said.

"They needed someone to bring the food down, so I did it. I just thought I'd have some fun with her while I was here." He said angrily.

"Be that as it may, you were not given permission to 'have fun with her-'" Lucius started.

"Don't know why you would want to though. Can't do any better than Granger, how sad Anton."

Another voice drawled that. It was Draco's. I looked up. He had been absent from the battle we had endured that got us into this mess. He was smirking, but I could tell something wasn't right all the same.

"My name is Antonin. Don't think you can talk to me any way you want Draco, your father can not save you-" Dolohov said angrily, knocking the rest of my meal to the floor.

"Save me? Save me from what? You? I think not." Draco said as he and his father came closer to the cell.

"Lucius your son's mouth will land him in great trouble one of these days" Dolohov said now looking at Lucius.

"Not as much trouble as you're sure to be in for tainting what is to be _his_" Lucius said slightly angry, but smiling none the same.

"What are you talking about?" Dolohov questioned.

"We have just come from a meeting with our Lord, he has decided that Draco needs to learn how we punish are enemies. She as well as one of the others will be _his_ and _his_ alone before they come to us." Lucius said happily.

I didn't like the sound of that one bit. Not just because it was me, it was someone else too. Though, I'll admit it made Dolohov visibly stirred to hear this news.

"Surely you jest, w- why would he, give him two. I-I mean what purpose would that serve?" Dolohov asked, fear creeping in with each word.

"Are you questioning our Lord's decision? Aren't you feeling brave today?" Lucius said smiling.

"No, no I just mean-" Dolohov started.

"As you saw yesterday, he would not let Draco join in our festivities on the Potter brat. It seems he wants to see if Draco will be able to serve such a punishment on his own." Lucius drawled, and then added, "If you must know."

Harry. And at the very least, whatever the "festivities" meant included Voldermort, Lucius and Dolohov. And I was to be for Draco's amusement. But looking at Draco, he didn't look amused one bit.

"I- I, you won't tell will you? I didn't know, I just-" Dolohov said now definitely scared at the outcome of his actions.

"It's really Draco's choice; she's not my prisoner now is she? Lucky for her." Lucius said as he looked at me.

"I won't tell." Draco drawled simply.

"Thanks, I think I'll be going then" Dolohov said as cleaned up his mess, I mean my meal.

"Not so fast, you owe me one. And don't forget it, _Anton_" Draco boasted.

Dolohov left upset, but not before giving me a look, that I supposed meant 'this isn't done'. I could care less; I had bigger worries to worry about.

"Ms. Granger, so now that you've been fed-" Lucius started.

"I wasn't fed. I'm sure you saw him flip the tray over." I blurted.

"Even when you're about to be tortured, you still haven't learned to just keep your mouth shut, have you Granger?" Draco drawled.

"Don't worry son, you'll soon find that not keeping your mouth closed can be a good thing" Lucius also drawled, but with a smirk.

I don't know what was making me more disgusted both drawls, or what Lucius was implying. Draco looked as if he was going to be sick at the thought. But he noticed that I was looking at him.

"I see that shut you up." Draco said smirking.

"Well come Draco, we've accomplished our purpose of checking in on her. And you still have to check in on your other guest. We have much to do before tonight" Lucius said.

They started to turn around. I had a fleeting moment of hope as they left, but Lucius dashed it. He came back and with two lazy flicks of his wand, he closed the cell door, and re inserted the gag. Oh well.

Tonight. So in a few hours time, Draco Malfoy will have to torture me. Brilliant. Really, I mean Brilliant. Draco's been acting as a spy for us for the last couple of months. Ron doesn't trust him. He always thought it would end up like Snape's spying, with the death of someone. And he was right, Percy's. Ron never liked Percy much, but his death shook him. And the fact that Draco was the one who took it didn't help Draco's case in Ron's eyes. The only reason everyone else, isn't steaming mad, is because Percy broke the plan. He tried to be a double spy for us and the Ministry, and got himself caught in a real spot of trouble. Draco had to choose between Percy and his father. It also didn't help that there were a couple of Death Eaters around either, who would have told on Draco in a heartbeat. So Draco did what he had to do. He killed Percy. When we first heard, we didn't believe it. How could he do it? It was the same way Snape killed Dumbledore, not because he hated the person, but because you hated to kill the person. I guess hate is hate.

Anyways, I shouldn't get too happy, just because it's Draco. And I'll admit that I trust him, just not 100 percent.

---

I am awakened to the sound of my cell door opening. I must have finally fallen asleep. I tired to stay awake for when Draco came for me, but he never did. Even as speak to you now, it is again Lucius who is walking to face me. He takes the gag from my mouth.

"Did I wake you? The Dark Lord thought it would be nice if we came to get you in the middle of the night when you were both sound a sleep. He knows how traumatizing to interrupt sleep can be." Lucius drawled.

I snapped my head up when I hard him say "both", but said nothing. I couldn't have been asleep more than an hour, so I'm not that disturbed, but I'm sure it would do no good to enlighten him of this. He pulls out his wand,

"_Imperio_"

I feel those happy feeling wash over me, but only for a second. I believe he did it just so he could release my chains without incident. He next said-

"_Petrificus Totalus_"

I felt my body freeze up.

"_Locomotor Mudblood_"

I hear Lucius say, before I feel myself being lifted in to the air.

"I noticed your attention when I said both. I wouldn't want you to run away with the idea that perhaps you will see one of your friends and you'll escape. No, Potter is going for another round. You will not cross his path or anyone else's." Lucius said from somewhere behind me, as I continued to float.

"Then again, maybe I'm lying to you. Maybe we have killed Potter, and you're two other friends. And now, it is simply your turn."

The thought had already crossed my mind. But I didn't linger on it. I just have to relax; he's trying to play mind games with you. He continued on.

"Or, perhaps, I am taking you to meet the Dark Lord himself. I should tell you now, you should act honored in his presence. Though, he will probably kill you, because your friends have escaped and left you here to be killed."

He has to do better than that. There's no way they would leave me. None. Absolutely not a chance. Don't listen Hermione.

"I know your probably thinking that I'm just trying to mislead you. I mean, if I were you I wouldn't believe me either. You're the brains of their operation, that's why we separated you in fact. If you were with them, you all probably would've escaped already. I'm sure you believe they are safe… well they're alive… well they're in no pain… actually I'm curious to know what you think. How could they survive without you?"

No wonder Draco's always been such a jerk. This type of talk would get anyone. Just not me. I'm sure they are fine… I think. I feel myself stop. I hear a door opening. It's dark. I am being placed on something, flat on my back. The lights turn on. I can't see much, but I can see I'm in a room with a bunch of machines. Most of which I've seen in books about Dark Magic. They were all used for torture, even death like that guillotine in the corner.

"_Finite Incantatum_" I hear Lucius say.

I'm loose. But instantly I feel chains shackle my ankles and wrists. I look around. I can see Draco in another corner behind me. He looks pale… paler than usual. He's not alone. His aunt Bellatrix is there. So are those twins, Amycus and Alecto. Senior's Crabbe and Goyle are there as well. Dolohov isn't.

"I see you've noticed that you are in great company. Many people came to see if Draco will have what it takes to torture someone as only a Death Eater can" Lucius said from in front of my feet.

I was too busy looking around to even notice that he came closer. I hear footsteps behind me again. I look to see Draco headed towards me. He still looks pale, and as he gets closer I can tell that his face is trying to maintain it's composure of not caring.

"Of course we will not be here long. We have our own "session" to attend to. We just will be here for the start. So Draco you may begin when ready. Give her just as much reason to hate mudbloods as you do, let her know what it means to be a death eater" Lucius said proudly as he clapped Draco on the back and retreated.

There were shouts of "here, here" and "make us proud". You'd think that they were merely at a children's soccer game as sweetly as some of them sounded. I wanted to tell them that they were sick. And that so help me God, I'd get them back for this. But I caught Draco's eye before I could open my mouth.

Everyone else was further back. They couldn't see what I saw in those eyes. Fear. Sadness. Anger. Hate. I looked at him and the thoughts of screaming at them, changed to thoughts of talking to him.

--


	2. The Understanding

"Draco you can't. You can't do this." I said to him.

The ones who heard laughed, and told the others. Under their laughter I whispered:

"Seriously, you have to get me out of here. We can fight our way out"

"There is no way out" He whispered back.

But then he laughed loudly and retorted:

"Now its Draco is it? After all those years of "Malfoy" you filthy mudblood. You make me sick"

The Death Eaters continued there laughing. He whispered carefully:

"You don't think I've tried to figure a way out of this. There isn't."

"There must be." I whispered back.

Catching on to his plan. I retorted loudly:

"That was just-just me pretending in front of Harry and Ron"

"Come off it, you must think me a fool. I'll show you who's a fool" He retorted loudly.

The Death Eaters laughed again. I whispered:

"You can't be serious about doing this?" I was beginning to actually get scared.

"Do you see another way out of it, without the instant Death of each of us and your friends?"

His voice got louder as he said:

"You should be grateful, Potter's getting much worse coming to him, from my family real friends over here" He said pointing to the Death Eaters.

They continued there laughing.

"Then… then…" I couldn't think of anything.

"Draco you can't, you just can't" I was in my normal voice, but now I was pleading for real.

"Ya hear that Draco, give it to her now, go on"

"Yeah"

The Death Eater's shouted from there positions against the wall. Draco looked at me. I knew he didn't want too. He was stuck… between a rock and a hard place.

The next thing I know he's pulling my shirt off. More like ripping since it couldn't get by the shackles. I was in a bra, in front of a half a dozen Death Eaters.

"Draco don't. This isn't you. It's not." I was saying anything to try and stop what might be about to happen.

Draco continued to undress me. Pants next. Again he ripped them as they got to my ankles. He did all this without looking at me of course. At least not looking at my face. I noticed he was looking at the rest of me.

"Don't fall Draco, I believe there is good left in you somewhere" I said to him, trying to catch his eye contact. He avoided it.

"Not bad for a mudblood"

"Can't wait till my turn"

The Death Eaters shouted from there spots. I was now laying in a bra and panties. I was freezing, and terrified. I started to cry. I couldn't help it. Draco finally caught eye contact with me. He looked caught off guard by the tears. He reached to undo the clasp on my bra, as he did so, he whispered:

"I'm sorry Hermione"

And I saw the moisture in his eyes. I suddenly remembered that this wasn't just happening to me, it was happening to him too. When the order let us, that is Harry, Ron, and I join, they said there would be moments when you would just have to go with what you got until something better comes along. My crying wasn't helping me, and it certainly wasn't helping Draco. He had to do this, which means so did I. You have to adapt in order to survive.

"Don't be sorry Ferret. I don't even know why I tried. You're sick. You're twisted." I shouted suddenly. Scaring him. I winked at him. He caught on.

He took my bra and waved over his head. The death eaters laughed. He took it, and twisted it.

"No Granger, you're bra's twisted" He yelled to them.

"You're a jerk Malfoy. A dark, evil jerk" I screamed.

Something in what I said, caught his attention, so I thought. But he continued:

"That's enough foreplay Granger. Let's get down to business. Light please" He drawled.

"Lights?"

"What lights?"

The words sounded through the room. Dark. That's what he caught. If the room was dark, no one would be able to tell the difference...

"Draco, my dear son, the lights stay on, how are we supposed to enjoy the fun?" I heard his father say.

"Well" he said as he started to undress himself shirt first. "I thought that was obvious"

"What's obvious?" Bellatrix said from somewhere to the far left.

"You're obvious" He said as he was now kicking off his shoes, and pulling down his pants. "How do you expect me to do this right with you here?" He drawled simply.

"What?" She screeched.

"You're my aunt." He said as he made his way over to me. "And you too father. I can't say that I'm all that comfortable with you two watching me. And Uncles Crabbe and Goyle are my godfather's. I know you all wanted to be here but I figured the lights would be off, and it might not make a difference."

I had to admit this was a Brilliant idea, even if it didn't work. Who could blame Draco? Who wants to have family members watching you… well you know. But would this work?

Nobody said anything for a minute. I continued to lie there silently. This seemed like a family thing after all. Finally Bellatrix spoke:

"I'll admit the boy has a point"

"Yes, he does, but if he is to join in future sessions, he will have to get over it" Lucius said.

"I know that, father. But this is… I mean… I'm still a-"

"Virgin?" Bellatrix finished.

"Yes" Draco said simply, as he looked at a far wall.

"My dear boy, you can't be serious? You were in your sixth year-" Lucius started.

"I was a little busy in sixth year, if you recall" Draco said quickly, interrupting him.

"Fine. You start in the dark, but the lights come on so we can be sure you are doing you're job." Bellatrix stated.

"Perhaps it would be better if he starts in the light and then we turn them off, this way we can leave without disturbing him." Lucius advised.

Most of the Death Eaters agreed with Lucius.

"I just really don't think I can-" Draco started.

"Nonsense. If you are not… ready, you can always get ready with a little help from Ms. Granger… or should I say Ms. Granger's mouth. As I told you earlier an open mouth has other uses."

"But-" Draco started.

"Places everyone. Draco will begin shortly. And by the way mudblood, if you attempt to do anything to 'hurt' my son, I will personally make sure you regret it." Lucius said interrupting Draco, and looking at me.

He turned away. I looked at Draco, and his silver eyes showed hast as his father walked back to his spot. He looked at me, I mouthed "Nice Try" and forced a smile. I knew he could tell I was trying, he nodded his head and stood back.

"After I feel you are sufficiently… enthralled I will shut the lights. Not a moment sooner" Lucius said.

Draco nodded his head in his father's direction. Draco began to step up to the table I was on.

"Come now son, force her too get on her knees and open wide. It shouldn't be too hard after all, she never shuts up." Lucius added.

"Right" Draco said uneasily.

He grabbed his wand from his pile of clothes. He flicks it at the machine, and the table I was just flat on, is now being turned vertically so that I'm face forward.

"Ouch" I let out.

The chains that were keeping me still are now keeping me from falling. They hurt. Draco flicks his wand again, and the chains loosen. I fall hard to the ground with a squeak. The Death Eaters laugh. I have enough room to rub each of my wrists. But then my arms are pulled back towards the table. Draco hadn't moved.

"Just didn't want her to make any sudden movements. She won't be needing her hands anyways." Lucius said.

The seriousness of the matter was taking it toll right now. As I realized what was about to happen, I kept hoping for a miracle.

"_Imperio_" Draco said waving his wand at me.

That annoying feeling of bliss swept over me.

"On your knees" Draco said.

My body complied. I was trying to fight it. I never had managed to shake off Mad Eye's curses in class, but that wasn't going to stop me from trying now.

"_Crucio_"

"Aaahhhh"

"Father what are you doing?"

The pain stopped. I fell back to the ground.

"She was trying to fight it. I thought-" Lucius started.

"I thought this was my session, but you seem to be doing more than enough" Draco screamed at him.

"He's right Lucius, leave him be" Bellatrix said.

"Fine. I just-" Lucius started.

"Nothing else father. I mean it. I'll decide when she should hurt and when she shouldn't." Draco said.

I was still gathering my bearings. I didn't hear Lucius reply, but I guess he nodded, because Draco continued.

"_Imperio"_

Bliss again.

"On your knees"

I wanted to fight it, but I just didn't have the energy. I don't know Harry survived so many of those things.

Draco walked over to where I was knelt. He pulled down his boxers. I closed my eyes. That was more than I ever wanted to see of Malfoy. He grabbed my face, He squeezed my cheeks together. I tried to keep them closed.

"That's right Draco, get her. Make her look at you. It hurts them more that way"

"Yeah the first time you see that terror does wonders for you"

I heard the twins shout. _Does wonders for you_? Disgusting. But he listened.

"Open" he said.

Not only did my eyes open, so did my mouth. He threw his wand back on the pile of clothes. And there, right in front of me, stood the tall, pale, silver eyed boy that had tormented me for all these years. But he wasn't a boy any longer. And I'm not talking about mentally either. That was apparent after sixth year. I mean body. He was toned, had a six pack, and was hung like a horse. And he was soft. I would've trembled if I wasn't under the Imperius curse. He was going to put that in my mouth? Where? I looked at him. I didn't mean to look at him. I'm used to rolling my eyes at situations that couldn't possibly happen. He caught my contact and closed his eyes and… slid in.

In my mind I wanted to gag. But unfortunately, my gag reflex seemed to be taking a break. And somehow, he fit. Not entirely but he pushed. And then slid out. He pushed forward again, this time I took in more of him. I guess my saliva served as an adequate lubricant. Each time it felt like he would go deeper. He started to go faster. And I could feel him change each time his member ran over my tongue. He was getting bigger. I tried to perhaps move to stop the constant hitting of his member against the back of my throat, but that just seemed to entice him more. I felt something sticky and warm inside my mouth.

Just because I had to keep my eyes open, doesn't mean I had to look. I had been keeping a tight focus on anything but Draco's face. But after a moan escaped him, I had inadvertently looked up. I thought he might be enjoying this way too much, too be acting. But what I saw was a face torn between happiness and despair.

"Feels good don't it Draco?"

"Don't worry about a thing"

"Concentrate"

The last yell was from Lucius. I knew he wouldn't turn the lights off until he was sure Draco was absolutely into it. But Draco was still trying to hold back. So I moved again. I met his thrust. I looked up at him, he had peeked opened his eyes to look at me. Probably wondering what I'm doing. I tried to imply that it was ok. I even tried to nod. He gave another curious expression. I don't know whether it was too say he understood, or was it because I had just stuck my tongue out and managed to touch one if his balls.

We continued like that. Him sliding in and out, me meeting him. I could feel spit, and god knows what else running down my chin. He started to moan louder. As he did so, I would move my tongue more. The Death Eaters were cheering in the background. And I found myself willing him to finish, trying anything that would get him to the point he seemed to be holding back from. And finally with one last dip, one last moan he… pulled out and shot off to the side.


	3. Q: What Just Happened?

"Aww what did you dot that for?"

"Yeah, you should have made her swallow it."

"I was almost there too"

I had already started trying to spit up whatever I could. Though for a second… never mind. I looked up when Amycus said the last comment. It seemed he had been wanking off on the side.

"Amycus you do know that's disgusting don't you?" Draco drawled as he stood up, out of breath.

"Hey, a good show is a good show Draco my boy. Besides it's just to get me warmed up for the Potter brat." Amycus answered.

Draco caught eye contact with me. I'm sure he could see the pain I was feeling for my Harry in my eyes... or just whatever of 'himself' was still on my chin.

"Well then. By all means, leave. I have no desire to hear of Harry Potter. I'm sick of him. So you can go. All of you for that matter. I have matters to finish-" Draco started.

"What's the rush Draco? I want to see round two" Alecto told him.

"Round two?" Draco said surprised.

"Of course son. That was just the warm up. Fun as that little foray was, I daresay you'll enjoy the next part even more" Lucius added.

"Of-Of course. I just didn't know you'd still be here. Perhaps you didn't notice my… reluctance earlier" Draco replied.

"Those were just nerves" Crabbe Senior said.

"You should be much more comfortable now" Bellatrix added. And then a smile rode over her face. "I see I'm right."

I looked at Draco to see why. He was still naked of course, and it was quite noticeable that he was beginning to get aroused. I looked to see where he was looking, and he had been looking at me, but quickly turned around to hide himself. He also grabbed his boxers.

"Quickly then Draco. The quicker you start, the quicker we'll leave." Lucius said.

"But… I'm still tired. I think it may take a while" He said while trying to put his boxers back on.

"Don't be silly, and stop with your boxers. Just get on with it." Alecto said hungrily.

I got the feeling, she was enjoying Draco's sight a little too much. So did he.

"That's disgusting too you know. The both of you are really sick." Draco drawled referring to the twins.

"You're opinion means nothing to me Draco, but I'm here for the long run. Someone has to make sure nothing happens to you, or your little prisoner here." Alecto said.

"What?" Draco replied.

"You heard me." She replied.

"Forget her Draco. The lights will be off, but we need to be off soon, hurry." Lucius advised him.

"I told you, I'm not ready yet. Go. Alecto-" Draco started.

"Alecto is not me. Now stop embarrassing me as well as yourself, and get on with it." Lucius commanded, more than asked.

Draco stopped trying to cover himself, and dropped his boxers. He wasn't fully aroused. He walked over to where he dropped his wand and flicked it at the table. The chains pulled me from my position on the ground, and the table began to move back to its horizontal position, and I was flat on my back again.

He flicked his wand again, and the table lowered. I looked at him as he approached. But he wasn't looking at me. He was staring at his father. When we did make eye contact it was as he pulled my panties down and ripped them. I was now completely naked.

Not too sound cliché or late for that matter, but I felt vulnerable. This was really about to happen. I didn't want this to be the way I lost my virginity, just as he didn't want this to be his. As he looked at me, he closed his eyes in an apologetic way. I did the same. He straddled me.

"Touch her, don't be afraid."

"It's not like she's going to stop you."  
"Go on"

"You can do it"

I almost forgot, we were at a soccer game. He took his hand and ran it over my chest. His hand was cold. I shivered. He recoiled.

"Don't worry about it. Try again"

Aren't fans so supportive? He went to touch me again. I was looking decidedly at the ceiling, trying not to care one way or the other. I just wanted him to get it over with. If I made it out of here alive, I would never tell a soul.

Draco continued to touch me. A little here. A little there. A breeze swept in, and I shivered again. His hand stopped as I did so.

"Suck em"

"Yeah, they feel real nice"

"And it'll warm her up a bit"

The next thing I know his mouth is over my right nipple. He sucks at it lightly. And then again. He runs his tongue over it. I shiver again, but not from cold. I can tell he is looking at me this time, but I won't look. He continues his assault on each nipple. Every now and then causing a shiver, or shudder to go through me. That's not the only thing he's causing, I am growing steadily wetter with every second. He seems to be enjoying himself. Draco Malfoy is a breast man.

"Get on with it already"

Draco stops, his hand touches my face. It causes me to finally give him that eye contact he's been waiting for. The look tells me he doesn't want to do this. But his now hardened member throbbing against my leg does. The look tells me he will try and be gentle. But his hardened member is trying desperately hard to find my entrance. The look tells me that he is sorry he has to do this. But as he finds my warm, wet entrance his member makes no apologies.

It feels like I am being ripped apart. I squeeze my eyes, and suck in a breath through clenched teeth, but still a pained-

"Aah"

Manages to find its way out. I feel a tear fall down my face. I keep my eyes closed. If his are open surely he won't need to see the pain in my eyes.

"You're in now boy"

"Go for the gold, don't be shy"

"Don't be gentle either, they take that as a sign of weakness"

"And you are not weak"

The Death Eaters yelled. Lucius yelled the last comment.

Draco slid back out, but not all the way. He slid in again. This time I did cry out. The Death Eaters laughed some more. He did try to stay slow at first, but each thrust just caused more pain. To the point where I whispered:

"Just get it over with already"

I didn't open my eyes to say it. He did as I asked. And he started to go faster. Each thrust in and out. In and out. It started to hurt less. He thrusted deeper and deeper and deeper. He was moaning louder with each dip back inside. I realized I had started meeting his thrusts, with my own sort of restrained thrusts. I moaned. As soon as I did so, I expected to hear the Death Eaters say something smart. I heard nothing. I opened my eyes, the lights were off. At sometime during his moans and my sudden need to want to be a part of this, they had left.

I could barely see Draco in front of me. But I could feel him. Man… could I feel him. I was about to tell him he could stop but, a feeling overtook me, on his last thrust. It was sending chills threw my body, but I was definitely hot. He dipped in me again, and again it hit me. I could tell something was happening with him too. As he went for one last thrust I pulled my self as hard as I could to meet him, and it happened. With loud moans escaping both our mouths, wonderful, blissful spasms over took my body. Beautiful toe curling spasms. Books didn't do the experience justice.

Draco collapsed on top of me, breathing hard. I was breathing hard too. I heard another moan somewhere in the background. Draco had heard it too, because he got up instantly. The next thing I know the light is on. Draco is standing just as naked as before, but with his wand out. His face screws into a look of horror. I turn to see what he's looking at.

Alecto who was supposed to be the one to stay, was lying out of breath on the side. She had probably just been fucked royally but Dolohov, who was now racing to put his pants on.

"Where did you come from?" Draco yelled at him.

"I- I was the one who came to tell the others that our Lord was ready for them." Dolohov said.

"So what are you still doing here?" Draco asked again.

"They started to leave, but before Lucius turned off the lights, I saw that you were quite unaware of what was going on. I also noticed that Alecto wasn't paying much attention either. She seemed to be fingering herself away, watching you get off on that filthy mudblood." Dolohov said with no shame in his voice.

"So you thought you'd just help her a bit, did you?" Draco said with disgust.

"I have guard duty while the rest of you get to have fun with your toys, I just made sure I had fun too. Alecto's not complaining is she?" Dolohov spat.

"Yeah, because she wasn't supposed to do anything either, I could get you both in trouble you know?" Draco said maliciously.

"Wait boy, there must be something. No need to get anyone in trouble over a bit of harmless fun." Alecto said as she got up. "Name your price"

"I see one of you has a least got the right idea. Wait outside the room for me until I think of an answer." Draco spat.

"I am going back to guard duty." Dolohov said.

"Fine. But now you owe me two favors." Draco added after him.

Dolohov left. And Alecto followed after him. Draco looked at me, but quickly turned his eyes away. I watched him as he dressed with his back to me.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you're not the only one who would like some clothes. If it's possible" I said quietly.

"Oh Right."

He collected my ripped things and fixed them. He untwisted my bra as well. He did all this without looking at me of course. But as he brought them over to me, I think he realized he had a dilemma.

"I'm going to let you go, so you can get dressed. Don't try any funny business" He stated still not looking at me as the chains released.

This was going a bit too far now.

"Why? You didn't have any problem taking them off." I said angrily as I started putting on my underwear.

"Don't be like that Granger." He said still not looking at me.

"Now its Granger is it?" I said as I pulled a pants leg up.

"What do you want me to do?" he said, still not looking at me.

"I guess I could Imperius you to find out" I said as I finally got my shirt on.

"You're being ridiculous" He said, you guessed it, still not looking at me.

"You know what you could do? You could look at me? You're not the only one who just went through something you know." I screamed.

He exhaled, and then looked up at me.

"That's a start." I said trying to calm down.

"Now what?" He quizzed.

"I don't know" I said.

No one said anything for a moment then he spoke.

"I'm sorry"

"For what? We already know you had to do it. It's over and done with. And I don't ever plan on telling another soul." I told him.

"Stop acting so 'brave' and all that Gryffindor nonsense. This was probably ten times worse for me than it was for you" He had the nerve to reply.

"What? Is that what you think?" I asked him.

"Yes. That's what I think; at least your first time wasn't with your father, aunt, and two godfathers watching you. While some freaks got off on the side. To a girl chained to a table" He spat.

"Oh Yeah. At least your first time wasn't _with_ the guy whose father, aunt, and two godfathers were watching him. While two freaks got off on the side. And _you _were the girl chained to the table." I spat back.

"Wait… what? That was your first time too? But what about you and-" Draco started shocked.

"We hadn't done that yet." I said sadly.

I said I wouldn't tell a soul, but I would have to tell Ron eventually. I know I would.

"Then I'm really sorry." Draco said again.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry to you too. But we have to get out of here." I said reminding him.

"I can't just go-" He started

"No not you and I. The rest of us. What's Dolohov guarding?" I asked getting back to business.

"The Dark Lord's trophy room. It's where he keeps things that he's taking from people. That's where your wands are." He answered.

"Where is it?" I asked, trying to formulate a plan.

"Why you can't go there? If you think I'm about to let you go, you have another thing coming." He drawled.

"But this is my chance-"

Before I could say anything else, he flicked his wand, and said:

"_Petrificus Totalus_"

I went rigid as a board. I was steaming mad. He followed with:

"_Locomotor Granger_"

Then I was floating towards the door. He told me:

"I would suggest you watch where you're going as we head back to your cell. We'll pass the room where your wands are. You'll know it because Dolohov will be standing by it."

He floated me through the door. Alecto was waiting. She seemed a bit agitated. Draco just smirked at her. She followed us the whole way back to my cell. I was still mad, but made mental note of everything. I saw the door Dolohov was posted against. It turns out it's not that far from my cell. As we got to the door that leads into it, I stopped.

"Wait for me here." Draco said to Alecto.

I floated into the room and down the stairs. He opened my cell door and floated me in. The door closed with a thud. He released the body bind.

"I can't believe you just did that." I said immediately.

"You didn't leave me with much choice." He countered.

"I'm beginning to think Ron was right" I said more to myself, than to him.

"Then you've been locked up to long. Listen, Dolohov now owes me big. So does Alecto. Did you notice the room?" He said impatiently.

"Of course I did." I stated.

"Good, when I think of a plan to get you out of there you can go get your wand and fight your way out from there." He explained.

"What about-" I started.

"Listen, what's better? You getting out and telling someone where they're at and bringing back help, or you trying to save your friends ands probably failing?" He questioned.

"There's no question to choose between Draco. I wouldn't leave here without my friends." I replied instantly.

"Well do what you want. I'll come see you when I have a plan." He said as turned to leave.

I let him go. I didn't know what else to do. Before he got to the top step, he turned and flicked his wand. The shackles reached out and grabbed me.

"I'll leave out the gag."

And he disappeared through the door.

---

I think at least a day and half has passed. No sign of Draco. Though Alecto brought me something to eat yesterday. I suppose it was on Draco's orders. She even released me so I could eat it on my own. She rushed me though.

It was a long day and a half too. I kept thinking about that night. I was trying to forget it at first, but there was no luck on that. And I tried to deny what I'm feeling… I mean felt. Felt, yes felt. Because I don't feel that way anymore, not at all. Well… I don't know. I've read about those situations where a prisoner falls for there captor. Not that I'm saying I've fallen. I just… I enjoyed it, ok. When Draco, pulled away at the time I was almost upset. I've come to my sense since then. In fact I'm terribly happy he pulled away. It's the second part that concerns me. That isn't how I pictured losing my virginity, not at all, but it felt good. Draco and I connected on a level some people never experience. But then I remember what happened afterwards. We may have connected on one level, but on all the rest, we've never even come close. I've been one giant ball of confusion. I hear the door opening. Speak of the devil, it's Draco.

"I hope your well" He says cryptically.

"Are you feeling ok?" I ask him.

"I'm fine." He says simply.

"Ok. Can I ask you something?" I say.

"Er… Ok" He replies distractedly.

"About- about that night, you see-" I started.

But the door opened. Someone was coming down the stairs. It was Snape. I hadn't seen him since he ran by us with Draco. Draco said Snape had still been helping him, but he couldn't really show us proof.

"Have you explained the details to her yet? The window of opportunity will be a short one, a second can not be wasted." Snape said in his same old voice.

"I was about to start" Draco answered.


	4. A: Surviving Just Happened

"What plan?" I asked.

"Hurry up then, once I give the signal, you will have less than a minute to get back to your room." Snape said as he left.

"What plan?" I repeated.

"I said I would come back for you when I had a plan. So here I am." Draco drawled.

"What is it?" I urged him.

"Amycus and Alecto are on guard duty right now. You remember where the room is I trust?" He asked.

"Turn left when you leave here, walk by three doors, and make a right then a quick left." I responded quickly.

"Er… right. When Snape comes back he'll give the signal, that Amycus and Alecto have taken the bait-" He started,

"What bait?" I asked.

"We don't have time-" He started.

"Make time! You're not going to send me out into the unknown without every single detail you can give me." I stated plainly.

"I offered Alecto some cupcakes with a sleeping draught in them. I took a page from out of your book. She didn't completely trust me though, so I had to offer her…" He stopped midway.

"Offer what? Doesn't she owe you anyways?" I asked.

"Yeah, I had to use that favor for something else. I had to bet her myself, in order for her to eat them. Her brother too. They'd do anything if the price is right" He said disgusted.

"I bet she loved that. But what will you do when she wakes up?" I asked.

"Jealous Granger? Don't worry, it's not any sleeping draught, Snape added something else to it so they won't remember anything for at least the last six hours. And seeing as they haven't been up more than four hours because they sleep so late, I should be in the clear." He said with a smirk.

"Brilliant, and don't flatter yourself, Malfoy." I commented.

"Anyways, when he gives the sign, you must get into the room as quickly as possible. The key is shaped like a snake, it opens the door. Don't come back out till you hear a knock on the door. That'll be Snape's sign that the coast is clear." He explained,

"Why do I have to wait?" I asked.

"Because they won't have expected anyone to have gone in the room. That reminds me; make sure you drop the keys back down before going in the room. Snape will make sure you get in the room. Once you're in he'll sound the alarm. Someone will come to see what's wrong. It should be Dolohov. Dolohov is on back up duty. But Dolohov is already doing me a favor. He's supposed to be taking Weasley to my private chambers, so he can do my punishment for me." He continued.

"Ron is the other person. And you're letting Dolohov take him?" I asked scared for Ron.

"He won't have the time. If everything goes right, Neville will already be off with Bellatrix in the same room you were in, and the alarm will go off forcing Dolohov to leave Ron in my chambers. I know Dolohov, he'll beg Snape to take his place so he can get back to Weasley. Snape will say ok, but tell him he has to take Amycus and Alecto to there rooms. When he leaves with them, Snape will knock on the door. And you should come out. Snape will be gone. He has to go to the cell where Harry is being held. He has to unlock the door, so you can rescue him." He continued.

"Wait what?" I asked, not understanding everything.

"Once you come out the room, he said to use the Point Me Spell. Make sure you leave the door cracked. From the trophy room it'll take you right to Harry's cell. Take Harry back towards the trophy room. And wait inside again. That's why it's important you leave the door open. You'll here another knock." He said quickly.

"Ok, and then what?" I asked.

"You remember the way from the trophy room to the room we were in?"

"Go straight past two doors and make two immediate rights" I stated.

"Right, well that's where Longbottom should be. From there you'll have your wands and your friends. You do the rest."

"You're forgetting Ron" I said instantly.

"Forgot what Snape said already? After you go I have to head to my chambers. It will not take long for Snape to sound the alarm, and Dolohov will have to go to the trophy room. When he leaves I'm going to grab Weasley, and take him with me. If this works like it should, Dolohov and Bellatrix should get any or most of the downfall. It'll be said that she must've left the cell door open when she came for Longbottom, and that Harry and Ron escaped." He said with a smirk.

"But what about the wands…" I stopped mid sentence.

"Caught on have you? Dolohov is the one who's supposed to be watching the room. The fact that he wasn't there will be his blame. It won't matter that he asked Snape to do it." He drawled.

"But how did Harry get in?" I asked.

"With these" He said as held up a ring of keys, "Alecto's, I told her I wanted to sneak into the kitchen later."

"Ok, So they're supposed to believe that Harry got unchained, and just happened to find the room, with our wands, find all of us, and set us free?" I asked skeptically.

"No. Potter's probably in no shape to do anything really, but you're forgetting that no one but Dolohov, you, myself and Snape know Weasley isn't in there. The story should follow that the: 'two' of them escaped, and found you. You saw the trophy room on your way back from your session with me. You said you saw Dolohov guarding it, and when you saw he keys on the floor you figured there might be something to help you in there. As luck would have it, you found your wands. No one will argue your luck, because we all know Potter is the luckiest person alive, he's always escaping things like this. After getting your wands, you tried to find Longbottom. You walked by the same room and heard Longbottom's voice screaming." He said explaining the story he and Snape must have concocted.

"And Voldermort is going to believe this? And what happens after we hear Neville screaming?" I ask anyways.

"Don't say his name Granger. And I told you the rest is up to you. If you think you and Weasley can beat Bellatrix, then go and get your friend. If not then the only way out is passed the front doors, where I'll be stationed. And I'll have to do what I have to do." He said getting quieter by the end of it.

"It'll be a miracle if this works." I said.

"Yeah, but the world you live in is filled with them. How else can you explain me helping you?" He asked.

Before I could answer Snape walked in.

"They have fallen, it's now or never. Ms Granger, good luck to you."

Snape said before he disappeared. Draco flicked his wand, and the chains fell. He opened my cell door. I followed him out of the room.

"Hurry Granger."

"Sorry, I haven't used my legs in a while you know"

I got to the top. He had already turned his way, I guess towards his room. I made my way as quickly as I could toward the trophy room. I didn't see Snape anywhere but I did see Amycus and Alecto sleep on the floor. I saw Amycus's keys on him. I found the snake shaped key. I took it and opened the door. I dropped the keys back down, and went inside.

The room had a bunch of stuff I've never seen before. I thought perhaps maybe a Horcrux might be in here, but thought I wouldn't know it if I saw it anyways. I looked around fro where our wands might be. There were boxes all over the place. Statues and figurines. Paintings. Books. Where are the wands? I knew there would be a problem in this plan. If I had my wand, I could summon it. Then again if I had my wand I wouldn't need to worry so much. I started looking around, when my sleeve caught on something. It was a statue. A statue holding a wand. I grabbed the wand.

"Accio wands" I said quickly.

A box flew from the top of one of the piles. It had a bunch of wands in there. Who knew Voldermort was such a pack rat? I recognized my wand instantly. I took it and said:

"_Accio_ Ronald Weasley's wand"

The wands in the box shook and one rose up. Good.

"_Accio_ Neville Longbottom's wand. _Accio_ Harry Potter's wand."

The box shook again, and Neville's and Harry's wands floated up. Maybe Draco was right about miracles. I put the wand from the statue back in its place. I was about to put my face to the door to try and listen, but I heard the knock.

I opened the door, making sure to leave it cracked. And Amycus and Alecto were gone. And Snape was no where to be seen. I took my wand and said:

"_Point Me_"

My wand pointed me towards the left. I followed quickly past doors, down stairs, and just when I thought I was never going to make it back, I saw a door open. A cell door. I hurried to it.

"Harry" I shrieked.

No shape to do anything, hardly described Harry. He had bruises on his face, his neck, his arms, and that's just what I could see. He was up but seemed in another place.

"Harry, can you hear me?" I asked as I went to pick him up.

"Her- Hermione?" He said quietly.

"Don't talk. It's gonna be ok, Harry" I said lifting him up.

I started back out of the cell holding Harry as I went. This was no easy task as Harry was taller than me by at least a half a foot, weighed more than me, and not to mention I was holding 4 wands. I remembered the way I came. I was about half way back when I heard a buzzer go off. I instantly remembered Snape's alarm, and I tried to go faster.

"Harry I know you're terribly hurt, but if you could just try and help just a little bit, it would be very helpful." I said as I continued to struggle.

I had no idea if he heard me. Or if he even had the will power to help, but I guess he did. He started moving his feet more on his own than my dragging them. We reached back to the trophy room. The door was still cracked. I brought us inside and closed the door. I put Harry down gently. He looked bad, I lifted his shirt and saw more bruises. I tried '_Episkey_' everywhere. I think it helped on some things but not others. I even said "_Ferula_", trying to rap his rib cage in a splint. Then I tried "_Rennervate_' even though he wasn't knocked out. He stirred.

"Thanks" he said. Though he winced as he said it, "That really does feel better"

"It's gonna be ok Harry, and then you'll get real help. Draco helped me escape. Snape's helping too. Draco's supposed to bring Ron, if the plan is working. Then were going to get Neville, and we're going to get out of here. And this'll just be another adventure we can look back on." I was rambling. I was trying to keep his attention.

"Hermione, I know it's gonna be ok. I'm not worried." He said before closing his eyes again.

"Harry" I said.

"I'm fine. Just tired." He said and closed his eyes again.

I was about to wake him again, when I heard the knock on the door. I opened it. It was Draco, with a thoroughly relieved Ron.

"Hermione. It really is you." He said as he hugged me.

I could see Draco over Ron's shoulder. He looked away uncomfortably.

"How's Harry?" Ron asked as he let go.

"He's been better" I say.

I see Draco look at Harry. I'm not sure if even he realized he looked that bad.

"You have to hurry" This place will be swarming with Death Eaters, maybe even the Dark Lord himself." Draco said quickly, and pulled his eyes off Harry.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Ron said as scooped down and lifted Harry to his feet.

He started pulling Harry through the doorway.

"We still have to find Neville, he's with Bellatrix somewhere" Ron said.

"I know where, we're going right now, just start to head straight." I told him.

He started forward with Harry.

"Er… Thanx... for this." Ron said quickly to Draco.

I noticed uncomfortable eye contact as Ron continued up the hall way.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Couldn't tell you. See you around Granger, but hopefully not too soon, or I might have to hex you." Draco drawled turning away.

"Wait" I said grabbing his shoulder. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Miracles sometimes happen by luck, but most of the time, in our world, we put ourselves in position for it too happen. Just going with what you can, until you can do something better." I told him.

"Is that just for life Granger? Or are you talking about us?" He asked.

"Hermione hurry up" Ron yelled from somewhere up the hallway.

"He'll give you a way if he keeps yelling like that." He said.

"You know Ron. See you at the next meeting Draco" I said, deciding not answer his question.

"Yeah, see you at the next miracle Hermione. " He said and walked away.

"Thank Snape for me, for us." I added as he continued.

I ran to catch up to Ron and took Harry's other side making it easier and quicker for us to travel.

"What took so long?" Ron quizzed.

"I asked where to go after we get Neville, and thanked him for the help. I told him to thank Snape as well" I said quickly. Two out of three ain't bad.

"So where do we go?" Ron said as we rounded a corner.

"He told me the way out, but said it would be heavily guarded. He said we would be better trying to find a different way" I said quickly and quietly.

"Not that I don't appreciate the help with the escape, which I'm still a bit fuzzy on, but this is beginning to seem hopeless." Ron said.

"We've been in plenty of situations like this before. We'll be-" I stopped as I heard screaming. Remembering waht Draco said about Neville, but-

"Who is that, I hope it's not Neville." Ron said worried.

"No it sounds like a woman" I said as we got near the door, "this is the place. Alohamora"

The door blasted open. Neville had a wand in his hand and had Bellatrix Lestrange on the floor writhing in pain from a Crucio.

"Neville, what are you doing?" I screamed.

"Leave me alone Hermione, she deserves it, for what she did-" He couldn't finish.

"I know Neville" I said letting Harry lean on Ron, and running to stop by Neville's side "but if you do this you'll be as bad as her-" I said.

"I don't care" He said tears streaming down his face "I don't care"

I thought this was about his parents.

"Neville, doing it to her won't change what happened to your parents-" I said

With tears down his face, he gave me a look that said it wasn't about his parents.

"This isn't about my parents; it's about me, about what she just did to me" He said still holing the curse on her, as she screamed.

"But this isn't you Neville, you know it isn't, don't be like them, you're parents wouldn't want you too" I advised trying to get him to change his mind.

The whole time this conversation was going on, Bellatrix was screaming. Neville seemed to be fighting with himself. But he eventually lowered the wand. I took it and broke it in half. I hugged Neville as tears continued down his face.

"It's ok Neville, it's gonna be alright." I said with a comforting tone.

"You don't understand, she, she-" He tried but couldn't continue.

"It's ok whatever it is we'll fix it later, but right now we have to find a way out of here, I have your wand. We just need to find a way out." I said not knowing that was possible.

He seemed to agree though, because he grabbed his wand from my hand.

"Thanks, but how'd you get this, how'd you get free in fact?" He quizzed.

"Later Neville, we have to get out of here, and I don't know where to go" I said looking around as if a door would appear.

Neville went to grab his shirt, and a sudden feeling seem to sweep him. He started looking around. I was curious to what he was looking for. I was about to ask when he spoke:

"Hermione, quick, help me find where the breeze is coming from" He instructed.

"What breeze Neville?" I said looking around, as if I could see a breeze.

"Just help me look" He said desperately.

We started looking; he found it about two minutes later.

"Now what Neville?" I asked genuinely confused as to how this would help.

Neville gave me a look that clearly said, 'what they have done to you?'

"Blast a whole through the wall, that's what. Once we get far enough outside, we can disapparate." He said matter of factly.

"Brilliant, but it'll probably take at least three of us to get through that wall. Ron put Harry down and come help" I instructed.

Ron leaned Harry down and we took aim against the wall.

"1" Ron said

"2" I said

"3" Neville said.

"Reducto." We all screamed.

It made a loud sound but only seemed to shake it a bit.

"It's not enough, we need more power" I cried.

"Harry" Neville stated.

"Harry can barely stand, let alone cast-" Ron stated.

"Neville's right, he'll have to, Watch Bellatrix Ron" I said interrupting Ron.

Ron went and kept Bellatrix at Wand Point. Neville and I went and picked Harry up and brought him closer to the wall we were attempting to get through.

"Harry, you have to get up we need you" I pleaded.

"Yea, come on Harry, fight it" Neville added.

Harry stirred, but didn't seem to understand the seriousness of the situation.

"Harry get up, we need you to help us pull off the Reductor curse" I tried again.

Neville shook Harry to get his eye contact. When Harry did finally open them, Neville spoke to him:

"Listen, Harry, I know you're tired, and hurt, and you probably might even wanna die, but you can't, Harry you can't. I was feeling the same way a little while ago, but then I remembered how you fought, and kept on fighting. And now, when you can't seem to fight anymore, it's time for someone else to fight. And I did Harry, I did. But I need you to fight one more time, just one more, and I promise me, Ron, and Hermione will do the rest"

It worked. Harry attempted to stand on his own. I don't know what happened to Neville but it sure seemed to change him. Harry still needed our help a little, but he was trying. Neville and I stood on either side of him, just in case as he began to walk.

"Ron, just-" I started.

"Stupefy"

Ron shot stupefy at Bellatrix.

"Ron, what was that for?" I screamed.

"You scared me, so I shot. Oh well, no loss is it? Oh Harry you're walking again?" Ron replied.

"Barely" Harry whispered out.

It looked as if that word hurt him more than standing up. We got to the wall.

"Ready then?" Ron said

"Harry you ok?" I asked.

"Just do it" Harry struggled to say.

"Right, 1" I said.

"2" Ron said.

"3" Neville said.

"Reducto" we all said.

The spells hit the wall, shook it, and then burned a whole through it, before the rest wall gave way showing us daylight we hadn't seen in days.

"We did it, we-" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

"Harry" I shrieked

Harry had collapsed back to the ground. We picked him up, and started to go as fast we could go. We had almost made it to the gate we snuck in through to begin with when spells started flying at us. I stopped first.

"Keep going, I'll take care of them" I instructed.

"But Hermione-" Neville started.

"Go, you two are stronger than me, carry Harry to safety, I'll cover you" I said already leaving.

"Ok" I could hear Neville say faintly.

I turned around wand at the ready, and started firing:

"_Impedimenta_"

That slowed a couple of them.

"_Stup_-"

"_Protego_" I yelled, deflecting a spell back.

I ducked and dodged some more spells. I was trying to keep there attention on me, and not the boys. I shouted the trip jinx at two at them. They stumbled.

"_Stupefy"_

I jumped out of the way, to avoid that jet of red light.

As I stood I noticed I seemed to be trapped. The Death Eaters seemed to have noticed too. I looked towards where the boys should have gone and saw that the two Death Eaters I caught with the Trip Jinx were now heading towards there way.

"Very brave of you to try and fend us off, while your little friends escape. Bu it will be for naught. They will be caught" Lucius said.

"This time, it will be I who gets to have you for some fun. I bet you can't wait" Dolohov said.

"Just come along peacefully girl" Wormtail stated.

I grimaced. Not just because Wormtail was talking to me, or because Dolohov had just threatened me, but because it would be better to go along peacefully if it'll distract the rest of them from going after the guys. I started to lower my wand.

"So you are as smart as they say" Lucius said.

But then I saw him. Neville. He was running towards me. And taking Death Eaters down on the way. The Death Eaters noticed my staring and turned to look, as they did so, Neville's Stupefy caught Wormtail dead on, and he fell to the ground. Crabbe, Goyle and Dolohov immediately turned and started shooting hexes towards Neville. I saw Lucius getting ready to turn his attention back towards me

"_Expelliarmus_" I yelled.

His wand flew out of his hand, and he scrambled to the ground for it. The other three were about to attack:

"_Imped_-" Avery yelled.

"_Protego_" I shouted cutting him off.

He was blasted off his feet. The other two (one of which was Rodolphus) had to get out his way as came towards them. They both made for the same direction.

"_Stupefy_" I yelled.

They were both hit by it and knocked out. I turned to see Lucius just as he had located his wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus_" I said.

He had managed to grab his wand, but it wouldn't do him much good in full body bind. I started to breathe a sigh of relief but I saw Dolohov standing by Neville. I had every belief that he would cast that same spell he used on me on Neville. I ran forward and I pointed my wand at him; wordlessly casting the full body bind on him so he wouldn't block it as he heard the words. By the time his frozen body fell, I was right behind him. Neville seemed shocked to see me standing there. He took in the scene behind me, and looked impressed… I think.

"Wow, good job Hermione" He said.

Guess I was right.

"No time for that now, let's go before they get up, or more come." I said already making my way back towards the whole.

We ran back towards the hole. Ron was waiting.

"I was about to come help, but then I saw you were alright" Ron said looking relieved.

"Yeah were fine, let's go" I responded.

Ron went back through the hole. I went next, and then Neville followed. Ron had put Harry down behind some trees out of sight. He said just in case something happened, maybe they would just assume Harry left. They both picked Harry up and started moving quickly towards the outer edge of the forest, so we could apparate. As we moved, Neville started talking.

"Thanks for stopping Dolohov." He said.

"Don't worry about it, it felt good to be honest. Besides, I wouldn't have been able to stop him, if you hadn't helped me." I responded truthfully.

"Well, I didn't do that much-" Neville started.

"You know Neville, it's about time you start giving yourself some credit, you're a great wizard" I replied, cutting off hid negative talk.

"Not like you guys, you guys are-" He started again.

"Don't say were better than you, everyone has there own strengths." I reminded him.

"Yea, besides you just fought and struggled with us for the last three days didn't you? I expect that makes you pretty good, I know it's hard with people like me around" Ron said jokingly.

"Only Ron could make jokes during a situation like this. But he _is_ right, you did well Neville, really. In fact I was actually about to go peacefully, hoping that ya'll would be able to get Harry to safety, then I figured I'd be ok, because of course you would come back with help. But when I realized you had come back, I sort of realized I have to keep fighting." I admitted.

"Survival of the fittest right?" He asked.

"Exactly." I said, glad he finally understood.

We were almost at the apparition point when it started to feel cold. I knew this feeling all to well.

"Dementors" I shrieked.

The others didn't seem to need my yell. As the Dementors had started to become quite visible.

"_Expecto Patronum_" I yelled out.

My otter patronus came flying out my wand trying to knock them down.

"I'll help this time, hold Harry Neville" Ron said, as he leaned Harry on Neville, "_Expecto Patronum_"

And Ron's Tiger went to help my Otter. It worked the Dementors started floating away.

"That was close" Ron said.

"But I think they did what they were supposed too, here come the Death Eaters." Neville remarked.

They picked Harry up and ran, we were almost there. And then we finally were.

"Ok, I'll apparate me and Harry" Ron said.

"I think I better do it" I said.

"Who cares, just-" Neville started.

A spell shot right over our head. We had to move to get out of the way of the pieces of bark that had exploded off the tree the spell hit. A huge piece of bark was flying right towards me, I tried to get out of the way, but…

--

The next thing I know I hear '_Rennervate_' and Neville is holding me up by the head, with his wand pointed at me.

"What happened?" I asked, groggily.

"Death Eaters close, have to apparate, before-" Neville started.

"There they are, get 'em" I heard a Death Eater shout.

I came back to my senses. We needed to get out of here

"Oh my god, ok you do Harry and I'll do Ron?" I instructed quickly.

"Ok, got it" Neville replied.

We both stood and lifted up our apparatee's. I started to apparate, but not before I thought I saw Bellatrix grab Neville. I hoped furiously that I was seeing things. But as I apparated into just outside Hogsmeade where we left from, Neville didn't appear. I placed Ron down by a tree, as he had done Harry. I waited and listened for any sound that would say, Neville had safely apparated. But after another few seconds of nothing, I knew he had been caught. I gave Ron one last look, he looked like he would be ok.

I disapparated back to the woods, wand at the ready in case they were still there. They had moved on some. I could see Neville holding Harry while at wand point by a few Death Eaters, Bellatrix included. I could hear them talking.

"Well, you might redeem yourself some Bellatrix, you got the most important one back at least." Dolohov said.

"Whatever Anton, we all did terribly, we'll all have dearly to pay" Bellatrix replied.

"But they escaped from where you were, it will most certainly-" Dolohov started.

"Enough, let's just get them back to the castle" Avery said.

They started to move. I couldn't let them get out disapparation range. So I started forward.

"_Petrificus Totalus_" I yelled.

The rest of them started turning to turn around.

"_Stupefy, Reducto, Stupefy_" I started yelling spells rapidly, most of them were caught off guard and probably won't even remember what hit them.

Bellatrix had tried to cast a spell at me, but Neville yelled:

"_Petrificus Totalus_"

She went rigid as a board. Neville had his wand hidden under Harry. No time for praise, I ran at Neville and grabbed a hold of him and Harry and disapparated us out of there.

--

When we got back to school, everyone was just happy we were alright. The first night in the hospital wing, Harry cast 'Muffliato' so we could talk without Madame Pomfrey hearing. None of us wanted to tell what happened. So we agreed we wouldn't. But to say we were in trouble would be an understatement. They wanted to ban us from everything, and have us all escorted from now till school finished… everywhere! Then Lupin came up with a deal, we tell what happened, and they don't give us 24 hour babysitters. I had no problem telling mines first. Anything to keep my freedom… and my good name. They seemed awed when I told m story; they couldn't believe how I escaped with the help of Draco (Malfoy when I was telling the story).

A couple days later Ron went. I think he was holding something back as well. Neville believed him. I don't know about Harry. I think he was holding something back. One day we'll have a talk about what really happened.

About a week after Ron, Neville went. He had been refusing to talk about it. He kept saying 'I never want to think about it again.' I think the only reason he told is because Harry was having terrible nightmares. I think they had a talk about it, I'm not sure. But I fully believe that's what changed Neville's mind.

The next day Harry told his story. I asked him what made him change his mind, he said "If Neville could tell his, then so can I." So he did.

I don't know how anybody else is feeling… that's a lie. I know Neville happily told me he felt he was one of the 'fittest' now. As for me… I did what I had to, I adapted, and that makes me a survivor.

---

A/N: So that's Hermione escaped. If you haven't read Neville's POV, go check it out. It's only two chapters. I guess that leaves Ron and Harry, doesn't it? One of my friends said I should make one from Draco's POV. She said "he's technically a good guy right? So he should have one." I'm not sure. I figure between Hermione and Ron's stories, you'd have Draco's. Really.

This brings me to my next point: Ron. If you haven't read my profile to know, it should be a Ron/Draco, with a touch of Dolohov. I've never written slash before, well not something that involved actual sexual acts. Actually it might not inavolve anything that graphic... compared to the others. I don't know when it will be up… bare with me. It shouldn't be as long as this one. But will still probably be longer than Neville's. Please review. Pleas read Neville's (Survival of the Fittest). And then review that one. Thanx in Advance.


End file.
